The Power Within
by Petra Pen
Summary: SEQUEL TO MORE THAN EVIL. COMPLETE. The rangers have returned from Phoboes but they need to unlock the power that is within them and to do that they must face what they keep hidden from themselves.
1. The Return

**The Power Within **

Sequel to: **More Than Evil **

**Command Center**

The rangers teleported into the Command Center and landed in front of Alpha.

"Rangers, it is good to have you back." Zordon said.

"Ai Ai Ai! You're alive!" Alpha said as the rangers all smiled at each other, knowing how close they had been to dying.

"Rangers, I fear that it will be a great challenge for all of you to defeat Tommy and Kimberly. I caution you to be careful in your actions when you meet them in the civilian world, as they will be cautious as well, but be ruthless on the battlefield, for as you have learned, they will not hesitate to kill any of you and I do not wish to see any of you die." Zordon said.

The rangers nodded their heads in agreement with what Zordon had said.

"They have not attacked yet. For now try and balance the new power that is within you. Do what ever you have to do to balance it for if you do not, the results could be catastrophic for, not only you, but for your teammates as well. It is imperative that you balance that power that is within you or it could destroy you, or over come you." Zordon said.

"What would balance out the power, Zordon?" Trini asked, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"There is something within each of you that you have not shared with the others. Come to terms with whatever the problem is. Although for some it may not be a problem, more as something they need to deal with or something they try to hid from themselves or the others. As for what would balance it out, it depends on what the problem is. The solution would be specific for the problem so keep that in mind. Now go you have been gone from your families to long." Zordon said as they where teleported out of the Command Center and to behind Ernie's Youth Center.

They briefly fixed their appearances and then made their way to the front entrance and then to their regular table.

"Did anyone understand what Zordon meant by balance out the new power?" Zach asked once Ernie had brought their usual drinks.

"Basically we have to figure out what is the one thing that we are hiding from the others that has or will have an effect on them and then fix the problem. My recommendation, and we can do this as a group, is a guided meditation. It will lead us to the deeper parts of the human subconscious that will hold the answer to our problem." Trini said answering Zach's question.

"Let's give it a try." Kat said taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Alright, how about tomorrow afternoon at my house, my parents will be at work and we don't have school tomorrow so it won't be a problem." Jason said offering his house as the meeting place.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"When are we going to start training again?" Billy asked after a few seconds of thought.

"Why don't we start back up today?" Jason asked as they all finished off their drinks. "My parents aren't home and we are less likely to draw attention at my house as my neighbors are used to me training."

The others once again agreed as they all began the minute walk to Jason's house, saying a quick goodbye to Ernie as they walked out the door.

"Race you!" one of the five shouted and they all took off at a run towards Jason's house.

Thirty seconds later they all ran into the front yard falling down laughing.

They made it into the house and down to the basement a few minutes later.

"Start with the basic warp up and then we'll move on to something else." Jason said as everyone began the warm-up.

**End of Chapter One**

AN: This fic in the **May The Power Protect You **Series will focus on the rangers unlocking the power within them and finding out why it is locked in the first place.

**PrincessofMercury**


	2. Gudied Mediation

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Two: Guided Meditation**

The rangers meet the next day at the pre-decided time at Jason's house. All of the teens where wearing what resembled a sarong that they had all bought last time they went shopping together.

They ate a quick brunch and then went upstairs to Jason's room.

"Alright, since I know the meditation by heart I'll recite it as you all follow. I can follow it while I recite it so it shouldn't be a problem. Everyone ready?" Trini asked.

The rangers all gave a form of a head nod or a yes.

"Your mind is blank, you are sinking into the darkness. You see nothing. You only hear my voice. You sink deeper into the darkness." She paused. "You sink even deeper into the darkness. Suddenly a splash is heard. You turn your head towards the source of the sound. You see a shimmering pool of light. The light is any color and as you gaze into it you see your problem area. You see the past, present, and future of the problem. Stay as long as you need to and send out a mental vibe to me when you are through.

Trini waited until all four of the mental vibes touched her mind before she continued.

"Slowly you come back from the pool of light, back up the trail you followed and back to your body. Deep breaths, hold it, release it and open your eyes." Trini said as she slowly opened her eyes. The other rangers slowly opened their eyes and then stood up holding onto Jason's bed for support.

"That was interesting" Kat said as she looked at Jason who was looking at her square in the eye.

"Why don't we all go our own ways and do what we need to do to fix the problem area in our life and then meet back at the Command Center in a few days." Jason suggested.

Everyone agreed and left his house.

All that is except Kat.

**AN**: Next I am going to highlight only what Kat and Jason saw as it is all that is really important to the development of the Fan Fiction. If I have time I will do the other rangers. So either two or five chapters of their visions and then we get back to how to solve the problem,


	3. Jason's Mediation

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Three**: Jason's Mediation 

Jason's breathing slowed to a steady pace as his mind slipped slowly from his body.

Suddenly he was on a well worn path that he remembered from somewhere but he couldn't place it.

He slowly walked down the path and found a pool of silver light that felt like it was drawing him in.

When he looked in the pool he saw himself and the others when they just started school and became best friends. A bright yellow light flashed and the scene he saw changed. He saw Kat and himself talking after she had finished a dance routine workout that she had planned for herself. Another flash of yellow light changed the scene yet again. Kat and he where tangled up in his bed sweating.

Trini stared the call back and he was yanked from the vision he saw.


	4. Kat's Mediation

**The Power Within **

**Chapter Four: Kat's Mediation**

Kat found her mind on a lush green forest path. She followed the path and found at the end of it was a pool of silver shimmering light. She slowly went down on her knees in front of the pool, just now realizing the silver ankle length dress she wore, noticing a stared circlet was crowing her head as well. She gazed into the pool and saw at first her past as her evil self and her last swim meet. A flash of silver light and the scene changed to that of her getting her Power Coin and joining the rangers to fight against Rita and Zedd. Another flash of silver light showed her and Jason tangled up in his bed covered in sweat.

Her mind slowly drifted back to her body as Trini started the call back. She opened her eyes as they locked on Jason.

**End of Chapter Four**

****

**AN: I realize thier medeations are short but there is a point to these, I don't do filler chapters. Never have and I don't plan on starting. This is all I am typing tonight. I should finish this fic up tomorrow and start on the next one in the series tomorrow. We get back into the action in the next fic in this series.**


	5. Zach's Meditation

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Five: **Zach's Mediation 

Zach's mind floated slowly away from his body. His feet landed softly on a dirt covered road, he walked down the dirt road to find a pool of yellow radiant light. Upon looking in the pool he saw himself and the others as kids. A flash of silver light shined and the scene changed. The others and he where receiving their powers. A final flash of silver light reveled him and a girl about his age chasing each other around, he finally caught her and then they fell to the ground laughing. He watched the scene for a while and then softly heard the call back.

His mind floated back up to his body and he opened his eyes and stretched.

**AN**: Sorry but you won't be finding out who the girl is for a while! Also just to help your wondering minds out Zach's pool of light _may_ not have been in the right order of past present future. Next are Billy and then Trini's Mediation.


	6. Billy's Meditation

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Six: **Billy's Meditation

His mind slowly landed on a blue path through a field. Billy followed the path and found himself before a pool of simmering yellow light. He sank to his knees before the pool of light and gazed into it. He saw himself with his friends on the first day they meet. A flash of sliver light changed the scene he saw. He saw himself as the Blue Power Ranger. Another flash of silver light changed the scene again. He and Trini where asleep on his bed, covered in a thin white sheet that was now tinted red in some spots, holding onto each other as they slept.

His mind began to drift from the beautiful scene before him as Trini started the call back.

He slowly opened his eyes and the stood up.


	7. Trini's Meditation

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Seven: ** Trini's Meditation

As Trini guided the other rangers through the meditation, she herself was doing the same mentally as well.

She followed a trail that led her to a shimmering pool of silver light, and as she gazed into it she saw her outfit change before her eyes into a similar silver dress like Kat's except her sleeves went all the way to her wrist and was halfway open reveling part of her slender arms, and her circlet was a little wider than Kat's.

Her reflection faded and she saw the gang and her's first day they became friends. A yellow flash of light changed the scene to when she became a power ranger. Another flash of yellow light blinded her and then she saw her and Billy wrapped up in each other's arms, the thin white sheet proved what she thought had happened and she couldn't help but smile. She watched the scene for a while and then knew it would be time to start the call back.

"Slowly you come back from the pool of light, back up the trail you followed and back to your body. Deep breaths, hold it, release it and open your eyes." Trini said as she slowly opened her eyes. The other rangers slowly opened their eyes and then stood up holding onto Jason's bed for support.

"That was interesting" Kat said as she looked at Jason who was looking at her square in the eye.

"Why don't we all go our own ways and do what we need to do to fix the problem area in our life and then meet back at the Command Center in a few days." Jason suggested.

Everyone agreed and left Jason's house. Although Trini did notice that Kat didn't come with them but she didn't say anything, having a good idea why she didn't come.

AN: Alright folks…here comes the fun chapters they get to live out what they saw in their mediations and you get to find out who Zach saw in his. First is Kat and Jason, then Zach, and then Billy & Trini. So maybe four more chapters and this part of the series will be through. I should get them all up today hopefully.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. I Love You Jason & Kat

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Eight: **I Love You (Jason & Kat)

AN: The Lemon is clearly marked if you don't want to read it skip down to the END OF LEMON mark.

Jason closed the door to his room once everyone had left except him and Kat. He looked at her for a moment and then went into the mini-fridge that he had in his room and tossed her a bottle of water while opening one himself.

"That was interesting to say the least." Jason said, referring to the guided meditation.

"Indeed." Kat said as she looked at Jason starring right through him.

"I know what you saw so that would be a moot question." Jason said as he fell back onto his bed pulling Kat down with him.

"That is a moot question." She whispered as she looked at Jason's face.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and then flipped her over so she was under him, facing him.

"I love you Kat. I loved you since I laid eyes on you." Jason whispered as he put his face in her hair.

"Do you trust me?" Kat asked quietly.

"Yes" was his soft reply.

"Close your eyes." She said.

He complied with her request.

Katherine leaned over and kissed Jason slowly on the lips. Jason, surprised but not disappointed, began to kiss her back.

Catherine pulled back slowly at the same time Jason did.

"I love you Jason, more than you'll ever know." Kat whispered as they both kissed again harder, and faster than the earlier kisses.

Jason bit the skin on Kat's neck causing her to moan and arch up into his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to grind into her, slowly at first but harder and faster as he picked up his pace.

Kat rose to meet each thrust of his hips making him to bite back a moan that threatened to escape from his lips.

"You want me." It wasn't a question.

Jason groaned. Apparently Kat was going to make him work for what he wanted, no needed.

"God Kat yes, I need you, now." He growled out.

She looked him in the eyes.

"Then take what you need." She whispered softly in a seductress's voice, laying herself spread eagle on his bed.

Jason needed no further invitation.

His lips came down to meet hers, crushing their body's together.

**START OF LEMON**

Kat's hands found their way under his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it over his head while he worked on the buttons of her shirt, finally pulling it off of her delicate frame.

He then began to pull at her bra with his teeth, finally pulling it off of her. He began to suckle her nipple in between his teeth causing her to moan his name as she clawed at his back.

"Jase…Jass….stop teasing" Kat gasped out, referring to his hand that had been dancing around the zipper of her pants groping her through her pants.

He grinned his devilish grin as he unzipped her pants, throwing them to the floor and pressing his hand into her clit causing her to buck against his hand.

"Down Kat, I want you to last. Keep this up and you'll release long before I do." He cooed in her ear.

"Stop…teasing and maybe I won't" she hissed at him, in true cat nature.

Jason complied with her request as he pulled the thong she wore to her ankles and then slipped a finger inside of her. He pulled his finger out of her, with much protest from Kat, and licked the juices off of his finger and then placed two fingers back inside of her thrusting into her causing her to buck against his hand.

"Are you wet for me Kat?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "Are you going to cum for me?" he asked as he bit the ear he was talking into.

She moaned underneath the torture he was putting her through.

"Stop teasing me" she growled out at him again, sitting up slightly.

Jason caught her eye as she sat up. He was through playing, she could tell by the look in her eyes as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. He spread her legs and settled himself on his knees in between her legs. He then licked her clit, taking it in his mouth.

Katherine screamed out his name as he teased her clit harder and faster flicking his tongue back and forth over it. Waves of pleasure made her body shake as she came closer and closer to her release. Just as she was about to release he stopped and straddled her again.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked looking her in the eye, seeing love and adoration in them.

"More than anything." Was he reply as her hand went to work on his belt which blocked them from their upcoming union.

The belt and pants where quickly disposed of, along with his boxers.

He straddled her again and placed himself at her entrance.

He slid in slowly until he reached her barrier and stopped, allowing her body to adjust to his size.

When her whimpering stopped he looked her in the eyes and asked her one last time was she sure. He could stop now but once he was inside of her, he wasn't so sure.

"Yes Jason. You are the one I want. You and no one else." She said with a voice so strong it held no room for arguments.

He thrust into her taking her virginity. He again stopped as she was silently crying.

"The pain will go away I promise Kat." Jason whispered in her ear.

As Jason had promised her pain subsided and a strong wave of pleasure rocketed through her body. She thrust up against his hips, letting him know that he could move.

Jason pounded into Kat as she meet every thrust with one of her own.

"Baby…I'm goanna…." She moaned as he rocked against her.

"I know Kat. Let it happen." Jason said as he felt his release was close as well.

They thrust against each other as their release came moaning each other's names.

**END OF LEMON**

They collapsed against each other on the sweat and cum soaked bed.

"I love you." Kat whispered as sleep began to claim her mind.

"I love you to Kat, more than you know." Jason said in between a yawn, giving her a light kiss on the forehead as they drifted off to sleep.

**AN**: Hope you like. I marked the lemon clearly so if you didn't want to read it and you still read it your own faults not mine. Hope you like and leave some feedback. Next chapter isn't a lemon although he will be thinking back to one and the one after that will be a lemon.


	9. I Miss You Zach Taylor

**The Power Within **

**Chapter Nine: **I Miss You

As everyone walked out of Jason's house Zach said something about him needing to do something and walked off in a different direction than the others.

Little did they know he was headed to Angel Grove Cemetery.

On his way there he stopped and bought a bouquet of white long stemmed roses that were always preordered every month from the day he had set up his account at the florist.

Once his feet carried him to Angel Grove Cemetery he made his way to the third row, the fifth and sixth grave stone markers where the two he stopped in front of. The first one was shaped as a heart. It read:

_Angela Scott-Taylor_

_Loving Daughter, Fiancée , and Mother_

_May 14, 1981-August 20, 1996_

The second one read was also shaped like a heart and read:

_Marie Taylor_

_Loving Daughter_

_August 20, 1996-August 25, 1996_

_Brief was your visit with us. _

He sank to his knees by the gravestone and placed the flowers on it.

"You don't know how much I miss you Angela. When they told me that drunk drive had hit your car and you died I was so upset. I locked myself in my room, wouldn't eat or drink anything. Finally my friends pulled me out of my slump when I became a ranger. Now to access the full power of being a ranger, they tell me I have to let go of you. How can I let go of someone I loved. We had a daughter who is with you and I miss you both so much. How can they expect me to let the two of you go." He asked as he slammed his fist into the ground by their graves.

He sat by their graves and talked for hours until it was getting dark. First his kissed his fiancée's tomb stone and then his daughters and left the cemetery.


	10. I Love You Billy & Trini

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Ten: **I Love You (Trini & Billy)

Trini and Billy waved good bye to Zach as he headed the opposite way from them.

"What did you think of the meditation?" Trini asked Billy as they walked towards the park.

"It was interesting." Billy said as he glanced at her.

"You know why I asked Billy." Trini whispered.

"Yes, I do." Billy said although it wasn't a question.

"Think we can make it work?" Trini asked as she took his hand.

"Yes we will make it work." Billy said smiling as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Love you Billy." Trini whispered

"I love you to Trini Kwan. More than you know." Billy said.

**End of Chapter Ten**

AN: Sorry but no lemon. I know I made you think it would happen but what Trini said was it would be the future as the last thing they saw. With divination to see the future you normally see only up to a month away at the most and that is if you have worked with your ability a while but that is normally Scrying dream works or meditation. Runes tarot and the like can have a longer "waiting" period. It really just depends. If you feel like experimenting give the mediation a try. It worked for me. (I tried it after I typed it).


	11. Potential Power Within

**The Power Within**

**Chapter Eleven: **Potential Power Unleashed

The next Saturday everyone teleported into the Command Center around ten.

"All of you have unleashed the potential power of within you. I am proud of each of you. You all should be able to unleash the zords that are with your powers along with your weapons. Use this mode with care as it could alter your normal sate if it starts feeling to natural. Why don't you all go now. It will take a while for your body's to adjust to the power changers." Zordon said as he went into father mode.

The rangers nodded and then teleported out of the Command Center and into Angel Grove park where they had a picnic set up for themselves.

The laughed and had a good time forgetting for once about Rita and the Evil Pink and Green Rangers.

**The End of _The Power Within_**

_**AN: Sequel will go up whenever I get off my lazy butt and create it! Not really but I do want to work on a few other fics before I start the sequel. **_


	12. AUTHORESS NOTE

Authoress Note:

No matter how many times I say it I cannot say how sorry I am but real life got in the way.

I don't know if half of you got the notice but my new account is

Ranger Revolution

And I will be posting the beginning of the sequel to The Power Within _**tonight!**_

I am sorry to have made you wait so long. All my new Power Ranger fictions and sequels will go up under the name

Ranger Revolution

So go check it out. Not that many fics up but it's name will be United As One

**Petra Pen **


End file.
